Emma and Killian get the Jolly Roger back!
by Cynthia03
Summary: Emma and Killian go on a quest to get the Jolly Roger back!
1. Chapter 1

Emma knew that at some point she had to tell Killian what she was up to. He had asked her about the whereabouts of their journey once Emma had picked him up from Granny's but she had just told him to "be patient" and since then he had been sitting in the passenger seat of her bug with a flirtatious smile on his lips. _It's not what you think pirate _Emma thought.

She stopped the door at the gates of the lake house where she had almost been sucked into the hat by Gold, where her Arendelle friends had gone back through the portal, and where Gold had taken Killian's heart.

"Love, why are we here?" Killian asked, with a slight frown. He didn't particularly have any fond memories of this place.

"Just come in with me" Emma said and stepped out of her bug. She walked towards Killian and clenched her fingers with his and pulled him inside the house. She stopped in front of the portal that was in the middle of the ballroom.

"Emma what are we doing?" Killian asked, a bit worried now.

_Emma had searched for Killian at the station and at Granny's before she found him sitting on one of the benches on the docks, just looking at the sea. _

_"Hey" she said and sat beside him._

_"Swan. What happened? Has a new villain arrived in town?" Killian asked._

_"No" Emma laughed. She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, "I just missed you"_

_"Oh love" Killian said, enveloping her in a hug._

_"What are you doing here?" Emma asked._

_"It's Liam's birthday today" Killian answered._

_Emma didn't need any further explanation. She knew that Liam and Killian were in the navy. Killian has basically spent most of his life on sea, and he is on land here in Storybrooke, just cause of her. The only thing that Killian ever had of Liam to remember him by was the Jolly Roger. It was then that Emma decided that she would take back the Jolly Roger for her pirate._

"We are going to the shores of the Enchanted Forest" Emma replied.

"May I ask why?"

"I went to Regina yesterday to track something down and it is near the shores of the Enchanted Forest" she said, not meeting his eyes.

"And what is that, love?"

Emma walked towards the entrance of the portal and opened the door. She had a strong hold on Killian as she knew that once she told him, he would be unwilling to go - to put both of their lives in danger.

"The Jolly Roger" Emma said, and dragged Killian through the portal before he could even register what she had just told him.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is unfortunately the end. I know I kind of rushed it and I'm sorry. Tbh, I don't even write my writing in this. But please bear with me and I promise my next fics will be better :)**

They both fell on the ground. Killian got up and helped Emma up.

"Looks like we are in the Enchanted Forest" Emma said, noticing the forest and the shore they were standing on which look similar to what she had seen when she had been stuck here with her mother and Killian.

"According to Regina, the ship should be near the shores, away from where all the others ships are, and near this big rock that's apparently really famous. Which way should we go?" Emma asked. When she didn't hear a single word from her partner she turned around. Killian had his arms crossed and was looking at her, anger evident in his eyes and from the stiff way he stood.

"Killian?" Emma whispered, afraid of what was about to come. She had seen the pirate angry, but never at her.

He continued staring at her. A shiver went through Emma from Killian's glare. No wonder people were scared of Captain Hook and no one dared cross him or challenge him. But she was Emma Swan. And she knew Killian loved her and wouldn''t hurt her.

"Emma why the bloody hell would you think this was a good idea?" Killian seethed.

"I…I just wanted to get the Jolly Roger back for you" Emma whispered.

"By endangering both of our lives, specifically _yours_?"

"We can do this Killian"

"Did you not think I deserved to know about this before you dragged me into this?" Killian raised his voice a bit.

Emma couldn't take it anymore. She was used to people yelling at her, living all those years in foster care. She was a strong woman - never fearing confrontations or fights, but not with him. She couldn't bear Killian being mad at her. He was always either gentle and loving or flirtatious, never angry.

Emma looked up at him and saw the anger still in his eyes. So she walked up to him, and threw herself on him. Killian was surprised for a moment, expecting Emma to fight back when he rose his voice, but within a second he had his arms wrapped around her, his hook pressing her head into him.

"I'm sorry Killian. I know I should've told you before I dragged you in the portal but I knew you would resist. You gave up your ship for me, and now we are gonna get it back _together_" Emma said, while still buried in his arms. He released her but kept his hold on her waist, "Emma I just don't want you to put your life in danger for me"

"Nothing is going to happen to us. I mean look at the battles we've won. Blackbeard is nothing. You did win the ship back from him once didn't you?" Emma asked.

"Yes but at a terrible price" Killian replied, remembering how he had betrayed Ariel and how she had slapped him and told him that he'll never be happy.

"We can do this. Let's go find your ship" Emma said.

"_Our _ship and of course we can do this" Killian corrected her and directed her towards the rock.

—

They had been crouching near the huge trees surrounding the rock. They could see the Jolly Roger in clear view. There were a few crewmen aboard it, but Blackbeard was no where to be seen. Killian kept muttering "look how beautiful she is" "absolute gorgeous" "no one can match her beauty - except you Swan of course". Emma looked over at Killian and saw a glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

"What are you smirking about?" Emma asked him.

"Just thinking about how I am going to defeat Blackbeard, love" Killian replied.

"So what's the plan?" Emma asked.

"I'll go down there, challenge the captain of the ship, Blackbeard, we'll have a duel, and I'll win and take back my ship" Killian said, his tone almost joking.

"That's it?"

"Yes, love"

"Killian if this was this easy why didn't you do it before?" Emma asked.

"And stay away from you. No chance in hell" Killian said and headed towards his beloved ship.

—-

"Now, now, making ourselves comfortable in someone else's property are we?" Killian smirked once he was on board of the Jolly Roger, a sword in his hand.

The crew around him went silent. Some of them looked scared while some were excited.

"Call on your captain or is he too cowardly to fight me?" Killian said.

"No one's scared of a soft pirate" came a voice from under deck. Blackbeard emerged from the Captain's quarters with a sword in his hand.

"Came to trade something else Hook? Probably clothes?" Blackbeard asked, pointing towards Hook's modern clothes.

"You are the last person I would take fashion advice from judging from your hair. I'm just taking back whats mine" Killian replied.

"Why? Is that woman you traded this for not enough for you?"

"She's more than enough Blackbeard. But this ship is rightfully mine" Killian said and attacked Blackbeard.

Their fight grew more violent as the crewmen cheered. Hook really knew the ship really well as he kept pushing down on some planks which hurt Blackbeard. Blackbeard was visibly loosing when finally two of his crewman grabbed Killian and he punched him repeatedly. Blackbeard finally grabbed his sword and was about to strike Killian with it _"not this time Hook"_ when suddenly his sword along with the men grabbing Killian, fell in the water.

Blackbeard looked up in surprise at a blonde woman standing on deck.

"Hey Perm Head!" Emma shouted, and waved her hands which resulted in Blackbeard up in the air against the wheel with ropes around him, keeping him still.

The crewmen all scurried to the end of the boat, scared of the sorceress who had just taken control of their captain.

"Who are you?" Blackbeard shouted.

"Emma Swan" Emma replied high on adrenalin, "daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White, and the woman for whom Captain Hook traded the Jolly Roger, _his _ship"

Killian walked to her side and put his arm around her shoulders, proud of his Swan.

"So what shall we do of you Blackbeard" Killian said, raising his hook.

"Just kill me Hook, or are you too soft for that?" Blackbeard mocked.

"He's not soft, he's a good man" Emma said and released him.

"Go and meet the sea Blackbeard" Hook said and pushed him in the water.

"The crew can either follow their captain in the water, or get off on land" Hook screamed.

"But Captain Hook, don't you need us as your crew" a little bald man spoke who was missing most of his teeth.

"No. I have everything I need" Hook replied, looking over at Emma.

—

Once the entire crew got off on land, Hook checked every single corner of the ship. He picked up some random things in his quarter and either threw them away muttering "bloody Blackbeard" or delicately picked something up and smiled brightly.

Once his madness over his ship was over, he returned above deck with a bean in his hand.

"To where milady?" Hook asked Emma.

"Home" Emma replied and Killian bowed.

"Payment for Captain Hook?" Killian arched his eyebrow.

"I got his ship back" Emma flirted back.

"Is that all going home is worth to you?" Killian took a step forward and pointed his hook towards his lips.

"Please, you couldn't handle it" Emma smirked.

"Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it" Hook smirked back.

This time instead of pouncing on him, Emma walked up to him and pushed him until his back was against a surface. She leaned on him, her entire body touching his, and ripped open the first few buttons of his shirt. She placed her hands on his bare chest and crashed her lips on his. They both kissed each other with raw passion, tongues colliding to take control, and Killian biting her lip. Emma pushed her entire body against him and her nails were leaving marks on his chest. Killian had his hand knotting Emma's hair and pushing it down to deepen the kiss, while his hook travelled from under her shirt to where her bra's strap was. She broke the kiss once she was in desperate need of breath but kept her forehead touching his. Killian brought his Hook out from her under her shirt to find Emma's lacy pink bra on it.

"That was -" Hook drifted.

"A forever thing" Emma managed before Killian picked her up and while kissing her, headed towards the captain's quarter.

**THE END**


End file.
